Things will be different
by Halfway-to-Narnia
Summary: A Teen Wolf AU of Scott and Stiles in their freshman year. Stiles is determined that high school is not going to be like middle school and elementary school. He wants to be popular, he wants to be on the lacrosse team, he wants Lydia Martin to talk to him. Then Stiles starts finding himself in weird situations with Derek Hale, the most popular guy in school, and things get awkward.
1. Chapter 1: More of the Same

**AN: This story is an AU of Stiles' freshman year at Beacon Hills High. In this story both Derek and Laura Hale are seniors. The Hale family is alive, this will be explained later in a chapter from Derek's perspective. There are werewolves, but at this point in the story no one outside of the Hale family is a werewolf. This is a Sterek story, it will most likely contain graphic sexual scenes occurring between two men, if such things offend you or make you uncomfortable you are under no obligation to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Teen Wolf**_** or any of the characters or concepts from the televised series. I own a laptop, and an idea.**

**Enjoy!**

Scott was staring off into space, or maybe not into space. Maybe he was staring at that girl, that one right there, standing next to Lydia Martin who was getting something out of her locker. Her soft silky strawberry blond hair was cascading down her back in a in a perfect flow of silky, soft, strawberry blond curls as her bright chiming laugh echoed through the hallways as she gifted the new girl with one of her perfect smiles.

Great now Stiles was getting distracted too, but can you really blame him? Cause Lydia Martin! You'd have to be dead to not get distracted by her… or gay… or a woman… or maybe even just really, really old.

That of course was completely irrelevant because Stiles was none of those things… especially not gay. Nope, not even a little bit gay. Stiles was all about the pussy – oh god he sounded like a frat boy – he wasn't the least bit interested in guys, especially not sexy, muscular, athletic guys with all their bulging muscles and their sexy, confident smiles.

Nope Stiles was not gay. Not in the slightest, not at all… maybe bisexual, just a little bit. Maybe like 0.01 percent, like 1.000000000001 on the Kinsey scale.

Again, that was beside the point, which was… Scott! Scott was ignoring him and staring at the girl standing beside Lydia. Stiles had never seen her before, he wondered if she was new, or maybe he'd just never noticed her because she was standing next to Lydia, and hello… Lydia! She was a goddess. Anyway, back to Scott. Scott was staring at the girl who was standing beside the goddess that was Lydia Martin instead of listening to Stiles talk, and that was just not allowed.

Scott was required by law to listen to any and all things that Stiles said, he should know, his father was the sheriff. So Scott staring at this girl was a vile infraction, beyond vile, it was practically a capital crime punishable with the death sentence.

Maybe if he'd at least been ignoring Stiles to stare at Lydia there would have been some leniency because again, Lydia. But no, Scott had the nerve to ignore him to stare at this other girl – who was admittedly quite pretty – when Lydia was standing right there beside her.

There were two things that would have been appropriate for Scott to be doing right at that moment: listening to Stiles, or staring at Lydia. Not, staring at this other random girl who dared to call attention away from Stiles' goddess.

Ok so Lydia wasn't technically Stiles' in the traditional sense, or any sense really, but the principle still stood.

So, Stiles decided to take the only course of action that seemed appropriate to him, he smacked Scott on the back of the head… hard.

"Ow!" Scott shouted snapping out of his trance, "What was that for?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow ignoring the way that all the heads in the hallway turned to look at them, "I was talking to you. You were staring at that insect who thinks herself worthy of being in Lydia's presence. That is not okay Scott."

"But Stiles look at her, she's so pretty… I bet she smells like strawberries," Scott Murmured dreamily as his eyes drifted inevitably back towards the girl.

Stiles sighed quietly before snapping his fingers obnoxiously in Scott's face drawing his attention back away from the girl, "Focus Scott, we were talking about how awesome this year is going to be, how high school is going to be different, better. We're going to rule this school!" Stiles finished his impassioned speech with a triumphant fist pump into the air; he'd seen it in a movie once. He thought it was pretty cool.

Scott met Stiles fist pump with an incredulous look, then raised him derisive snort, before he responded, "Stiles give it up. It's going to be exactly like middle school, just like middle school was exactly like elementary school. We're losers; we're always going to be losers. We should just accept it and move on with our lives."

Stiles was aghast. To hear Scott – his partner in crime, his best friend (really his only friend), The Robin to Stiles Batman – give up so easily was quite simply horrifying, "Don't be ridiculous Scott, we could stop being losers," Stiles paused for a moment to try to come up with a scenario in which he and Scott would become popular, "What if all of the popular people got trampled to death by a herd of rabid wildebeest, and because of the social hierarchy that dictates interactions between students in high school the next most popular people in school – us - automatically become popular."

Scott blew out a soft sigh in exasperation, "And that my friend is why we aren't popular."

"Because we're too smart to get trampled by a herd of wildebeest?" Stiles asked, honestly confused.

"No Stiles," Scott said exasperation clear in his voice, "because we're so fucking weird that that first strategy that either of us thinks of to become popular involves half the population of the school being trampled to death. Also for us to actually 'be the next most popular people in school' there would only be like five other students in the school."

"Fair enough, I would be too busy mourning Lydia's death to be popular anyway," Stiles replied as Scott reached into his locker and picked up the text book that he been reaching for when he got distracted by the girl standing beside Lydia, "but come on, there's got to be something we can do . Things need to be different this year. Things are _going _to be different this year."

Scott just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Stiles," he said slamming his locker door, "Come on, let's go find your locker so we don't end up late for our first day."

Stiles surveyed the hallway quickly, when he found his locker (# 172) he felt his eyes drawn inexorably to the right, "Dear sweet merciful Jesus," Stiles whimpered, "it's right beside Lydia's."

Scott sighed softly as he listened to Stiles beginning to hyperventilate. Hoping to avoid a full on panic attack Scott started trying to talk him down, "Breathe Stiles, you're ok, everything is ok. She's just another human being; we are from the same species."

Stiles snapped out of his approaching panic and found himself immediately in an indignant rage, "How dare you? Sacrilege! Lydia Martin is a goddess and nothing less. To suggest anything else is slander, a crime against nature. You sir, have condemned yourself to a slow painful death at the hands of the vilest members of mankind, followed by eternal torment in whichever version of the afterlife…"

Stiles trailed off when he saw Scott staring at him silently with his entire face oozing exasperation. Then he noticed that that entire hallway had gone completely silent after his rant. He glanced around himself to see that everyone in the hallway staring at him; some in open mouthed shock, some with pitying looks, and others with contemptuous sneers.

Right when things were reaching peak levels of awkward – as all action in the hallway had stopped at Stiles outburst – that lovely young woman who was still standing beside Lydia leaned forward and whispered something, much too quietly for Stiles to hear into Lydia's ear.

Lydia's beautiful, wonderful, perfect laugh burst out of her chest shattering the awkward silence. The world unfroze, time restarted, and the chatter of random high school students filled the halls once more.

Stiles threw a grateful smile at the girl who was still standing beside Lydia right in front of Stiles' locker, thankful that she had helped him avoid a complete disaster. Still grinning at the girl Stiles sauntered over to them. _So far so good,_ he thought to himself, but the he started talking, "Good morning my sweet! My princess! My angel! My goddess! My sweet angelic divine princess! You are looking particularly glorious and resplendent today."

Lydia rolled her eyes, then turned and walked away.

"Okay, I'll see you later Lydia. I love you! You're perfect! Don't ever change!" Stiles shouted after her departing form.

Then he turned to Scott, "I think we're making real progress in our relationship! She actually waited for me to finish talking before she walked away this time!" Scott snorted, and Stiles was about to smack him upside the head when he was interrupted by a short burst of laughter behind him.

He turned to find the girl who'd been standing beside Lydia this whole time stifling her laughter behind her hand, "God , I'm sorry, but your just so…"

"I suppose I am," Stiles responded, "No need to apologise, I'm glad at least someone seems to appreciate me. I'm Stiles, and this little puppy drooling over top of my shoulder is Scott."

She smiled, and Stiles took note of the interested look that she gave Scott over Stiles' shoulder, that could certainly turnout to be interesting, "I'm Allison. It's nice to meet you both."

Then there was a shout from down the hall, "Allison hurry up, we're going to be late," Stiles took a moment to marvel at the power of Lydia's lungs, and so missed Allison saying goodbye as she turned and walked away with Scott trailing after he like the puppy Stiles had accused him of being. When Stiles turned back to find Scott and Allison gone he blinked in confusion for moment, then turned to his locker with a shrug.

Just as Stiles was reaching to undo his lock he was slammed face first into his locker by Lydia's boyfriend Jackson who sneered, "Loser," over his should as he stalked down the hall after his girlfriend. The late bell rang just as Stiles slammed his locker door shut.

Stiles had a headache for the rest of the day, and a big red mark in the middle of his forehead, but it didn't even matter because this year was going to be different.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have feedback let me know in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Changes Begins

**AN: Hi, so… I was glad to see how many people read my story, and how many followed / favorited. There will be a little bit of a Sterek moment this chapter (Yeah!), and part of it will be from Derek's point of view. Also I feel I should point out that I am Canadian and as such have no experience whatsoever with the American school system. Therefore the school schedule etc. will be based on what I've experienced in the Canadian system. Also there is mention of character death in this chapter, it's not anyone important to the story, nor is it someone that I think people will be particularly upset about, but I felt the need to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Teen Wolf **_**If I did Sterek would be canon**

**Enjoy**

Stiles walked into the high school cafeteria for the first time ever with Scott by his side and ten dollars in his pocket to buy his very first high school cafeteria lunch. He and Scott followed the general flow of teenagers towards the cafeteria line looking around the room in interest.

Stiles smiled at Scott standing beside him as they joined the line and started moving towards the food, "Are you ready for this Scott? This will be our first taste of the same bland, awful cafeteria food that we'll be eating every weekday during the school year for the next four years, unless we start packing lunches."

"Food is food," Scott replied with a fond smile for his friend, "I highly doubt that anything here could be awful enough to make me get out of bed and actually pack a lunch."

Stiles snorted at his friend's laziness then turned and took a couple of steps forward, still following the line. He was about to respond when he was interrupted by someone behind them, "Scott, Stiles, how are you guys?"

Stiles felt his eyebrows climbing his forehead in surprise as he recognized Alison's voice. He turned to where the voice had come from, and was startled to find Alison standing just behind them in line with Jackson and Lydia who were both glaring daggers into the back of Alison's head, probably for interacting with losers like Scott and Stiles.

"Hey Alison," Stiles said with a smile. He was still a little surprised that she was talking to them, but then he remembered that look that she'd been giving Scott earlier – it was pretty similar to the look she was giving him while they talked – and his surprise faded a little bit.

"So how's you first day going so far?" she asked with a friendly smile, sounding honestly curious

"Good," Stiles responded with a smile, "We didn't really do anything in English or chemistry; just syllabises and rules. My chemistry teacher hates me, but my English teacher seems pretty awesome. We're doing Romeo and Juliette."

Alison nodded along as she listened, but kept on stealing glances over to Stiles left where Scott was staring at her with a dazed expression, but that was okay because someone was finally interested in Scott… and Stiles was doing the same thing with Lydia. The chatted idly until they got to the food - they figured out that they had music together during 4th period for 1st semester, and Stiles told Alison about how he and Scott were going to try out for the lacrosse team.

For their entire conversation Scott was silent, staring at her like a lost puppy, while Jackson glared daggers at Stiles, and Lydia stared off into space looking bored. After they'd paid for their food Stiles gave a regretful sigh before saying, "Well it's been nice talking to you Alison, but we'd better go find somewhere to sit."

Before Stiles could even so much as turn to walk away Alison asked a question that renewed Stiles hope that this year might actually be different, "Why don't you guys come sit with us?"

"What!" Jackson shouted in indignation, but any further protest was cut off by Lydia's sharp elbow hitting him hard in the stomach.

"That's a fantastic idea Alison," Lydia replied in an excessively peppy tone. Stiles raised an eyebrow at this; he could see that Lydia was clearly working some kind of angle. She was a lot smarter than most people realized and he wondered what she would gain from using Alison like this. He just hoped that Alison came out of it okay; she seemed like a sweet girl.

"I don't see why not," Stiles said with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder at Scott to see him still drooling over Alison, "What do you say Scott?"

Scott emitted a quiet squeak which Stiles took as assent so he looked back to Lydia who had a sickly sweet fake smile on her face, Jackson who was clearly trying (not very successfully) to hold back her laughter, and Alison who was staring at Scott dreamily, "Lead the way."

Lydia led them over to the table where the most popular students in their grade were sitting. One of the guys, a tall muscular jock who definitely _hadn't _made frequent appearances in Stiles' shower fantasies, seemed like he was about to protest Stiles and Scott eating with them, but Lydia shut him down with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

Stiles had to say he was oddly disappointed with the popular table. None of the conversations were particularly interesting and Scott was too busy starring silently at Alison to interact with, it was getting kind of creepy. So Stiles alternated between staring at Lydia, and the empty spot beside Lydia as he talked quietly with Danny, one of the more friendly popular students.

Lunch continued in this fashion until an awed whisper brought all conversation at the table to an immediate halt, "Guys, Derek Hale is starring at us!"

Stiles looked at the girl who'd whispered with a raised eyebrow, "Who the Hell is Derek Hale?"

The girl look at him like a piece of dog shit that she'd stepped in, "He's only the most popular guy in the school, the captain of the lacrosse team, and most importantly the hottest guy in the city."

Jackson snorted, and received glares from every girl at the table.

Lydia looked up from studying her nails, "I can't believe it took you all so long to notice," she scolded, her voice dripping with disinterest, "and he's not starring at us… he's starring at Stiles."

"What!" squawked Stiles, then he quickly surveyed the cafeteria until his eyes met a pair of piercing, brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be staring straight into his soul. Those eyes were set in a ruggedly handsome face with extremely angry looking eyebrows, and a perfect amount of stubble for a five o'clock shadow. His face was of course attached to a body, and WOW! That was enough to fuel Stiles shower time fantasies for the rest of his high school career. He chose to ignore the fact that Derek in his tight shirt, leather jacket, and fitted black jeans that was fantasy worthy rather than Lydia with her sexy little smirk that was probably a result of Stiles' gobsmacked expression. He still maintained that he was completely straight; _appreciating another guy's body does not make me gay!_ Stiles thought to himself.

Never taking his eyes off Stiles Derek leaned over to the pretty dark haired girl sitting on his right and seemed to whisper something in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him, and laughed so loudly that they could hear it across the cafeteria. She sobered up when she saw the angry look on Derek's face. They whispered back and forth between each other for a few minutes before the girl stood and started gliding across the cafeteria towards them.

"Holy shit," muttered one of the other girls, "Laura Hale is coming over here."

Everyone at the table stared with gaping mouths as the girl approached them, except for Lydia who had returned to examining her nails with a bored expression.

"Hi," Greeted the girl, "You're Stiles right? The Sherriff's son?"

Stiles nodded his head dumbly, mouth still gaping open. Laura chuckled slightly at his expression before continuing, "I'm Laura Hale. My brother Derek and I are hosting a first week of school party at our house this Saturday, and we'd love for you to come."

She looked at Stiles expectantly for a moment before figuring out that he probably wasn't going to respond, "Well you don't need to worry about bringing anything, we already have drinks and stuff, umm be there around like 9:00 I guess… Oh! Here's Derek's number in case you need directions or anything. So… we hope you can make it!" she said handing Stiles what looked like a business card. Then she turned and walked away.

Stiles thought he might as well just say what everyone was thinking, so he did, "What the hell just happened?"

**Derek's POV:**

Derek had not been looking forward to his first day back at school. Frankly he hated the place, it was full of awkward smells, the other boys all acted possessive and jealous, and the girls were all over him all the time – it was like they were in heat.

Derek had never really been able to properly understand human social interactions, and the entire high school experience had been an unpleasant and uncomfortable one for him. He'd never understood why he was so popular, when he asked Laura she'd told him he was just too gorgeous to be anything but popular. He decided to take her word for it, she was better at that kind of thing than he was.

The girls especially made him extremely uncomfortable, ever since Kate he'd been extremely leery of the other gender. It'd been three years ago that they'd met, Derek had been stunned when one of the hottest most popular girls in the senior class had walked up to him and started flirting his awkward freshman self.

At first dating Kate had been a dream, but soon enough it had gone wrong. Derek's parents had caught Kate trying to set their house on fire… with their entire family inside. Apparently she was a hunter, and she'd just been using him to get close to his family. His parents had stopped her in action, and reported her to the Hunter's council in New York. They'd found her guilty of breaking the code, and several counts of attempted murder. She'd been executed shortly after. Apparently the Hunters were extremely harsh on those who get caught breaking the code.

So Derek was dreading having to spend the next several months in that awful place when he and Laura got out of his black Camaro. His hair was ruffled messily in what Laura like to call his sex hair, and he was wearing his favorite leather jacket over a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans that fit him just right.

Then they walked into the school itself and suddenly Derek's jeans seemed a bit too tight… in the crotch. He started to blatantly sniff the air in the middle of the hallway wanting more of that wonderful smell that had his cock swelling in his pants.

Laura looked at him curiously no doubt smelling his arousal and noticing his odd behavior, "Derek?" she made his name a question, "What's going on?"

"God, can't you smell it Laura? Isn't it wonderful?"

Laura just looked at him bemusedly for a moment before changing the topic, "Come on, let's go find our lockers."

Laura and Derek went to their lockers side by side, where they were immediately surrounded by a crowd of admirers and Laura's friends. Derek did what he always did in these situations, stood silently beside Laura and glowered at anyone who tried to talk to him.

Throughout the day Derek kept smelling the same scent that had affected him so heavily when he'd entered the school. He could never seem to find the source of the scent though, no matter how hard he looked for it, until he was sitting in the cafeteria beside Laura surrounded by all their friends.

He could smell the scent clearly drifting across the cafeteria from an average height, slender teenager with a buzz cut, and an excessive number of moles. Derek could only stare.

With his werewolf hearing he could hear their conversations from across the cafeteria. He heard when the girl noticed him staring towards them. He heard when a different girl pointed out that he was staring at the boy, they called him Stiles. Then the boy looked up, clearly shocked, and met Derek's eyes.

In that moment Derek knew. He knew that Stiles was what he'd been waiting for his whole life, what he'd been looking for when he was with Kate, everything that he needed to be happy. His wolf gave a content rumble in his head as his entire being focussed in on one word, _Mate_.

After a couple seconds of staring Derek leaned over to Laura and whispered in her ear, "I want you to invite that kid, Stiles, to our party on Saturday."

Laura burst out in laughter until she saw the serious expression on Derek's face, then she was just exasperated, "Derek, he's a freshman, and not a popular one," seeing that he still looked determined she decided to go on, "his dad's the sheriff, he'll shut the party down."

"I don't care," Derek replied, "I want him there."

"Derek what is going on with you?" She asked rhetorically, then her eyes widened almost comically, "Derek is he your…"

Derek cut her off, "Just invite him to the party, and don't tell Mom or Dad about this."

He watched as Laura huffed a small sigh before standing and making her way across the cafeteria towards Stiles. He listened to their whole conversation never once taking his eyes off of Stiles, as Laura talked to him. He almost choked on his water when Laura gave the boy Derek's number.

Then he watched as she turned and made her way back to their table. The entire population of the school was staring at them as she retook her place on the bench beside Derek.

"There, are you happy now?" She said with a small grin

"Thanks Laura," Derek responded, "Do you think he'll come?"

Laura snorted, "Derek he's an unpopular freshman, and he was specifically invited to a party, hosted by the two most popular seniors in the school, by one of those seniors… he'd be insane not to come."

Derek grunted, "I just hope he comes."

Laura smiled at him fondly, "I do to."

The other occupants of their table looked at them still confused by Laura's actions, desperately trying to eavesdrop on the whispered conversation between the siblings.

**AN: There is a nice long chapter for you, I hoped you liked it. If you have any thoughts or suggestions let me know, I'd love to hear them. Also I apologize for the vaguely **_**Twilight**_** esque feel of the Sterek interaction in this chapter, I promise to try to avoid that kind of thing from now on.**

**To Puckurt-vs-Kurtofsky: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked most of the first chapter. I see where you're coming from with the Stiles and Lydia thing. To be frank I kind of agree that it was too much and actually considered going back and changing it after I did my final read through, but decided to leave it. My justification for this is that it was his first day of school and his nerves would contribute to making his more hyperactive than usual. Rest assured that he will not be like that for the rest of the fic, I hope you liked him better this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: And Things Get Weird

**AN: I'm glad that so many people still seem interested in this story. This chapter contains the beginning of Derek's attempts to court Stiles. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you are enjoying my story.**

**To Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky and daggerdeath: Thank you both for pointing out the awkward age that I seem to have put Kate at, I had not intended to make her so young, and honestly didn't notice the problems it caused until you pointed them out. I'm thinking of either making her a cousin, or Gerard's child from a second marriage. She will be related to Alison because that needs to exist for something that I have planned for later. Let me know which one you think would be better. Also, both of you, and anyone else who is reading this please continue to point out things that bother you, I'm doing this partially to become better at writing, so please help me out.**

**Warning: This chapter contains fairly graphic sexual acts, and sexual acts with dubious consent.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know where this is going. Teen Wolf does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing it.**

Derek smiled smugly to himself as he leaned against the bank of lockers across the hallway from Stiles'. He'd stayed up almost the whole night before coming up with a way to get Stiles attention. When he'd woken up he'd known exactly what to do and he'd immediately put his plan into action.

He knew from his parents that the appropriate way to initiate courtship with a potential mate was a gift that demonstrated the ability to care for and protect the intended mate. He'd skipped breakfast and run to school getting his gift for Stiles on his way there. He was immensely proud of himself for his gift; he'd left it in Stiles locker after using his wolf eyesight to learn Stiles locker combination the day before.

He'd seriously considered leaving Stiles a note, but he thought it might be better for now to leave everything anonymous. To Derek's knowledge Stiles still considered himself straight, and Derek didn't want to freak him out. Stiles had to be at least bisexual – or else Derek's wolf never would have chosen him – but that didn't necessarily mean that Stiles knew he was.

About the time when the other students started to arrive at the school Derek went out to the parking lot to wait for Stiles to show up. When he saw Laura pull up in her shiny silver Porsche he walked over to greet her.

"Well don't you look happy today Derek?" Laura said with a grin, it'd been a long time since she'd seen her brother so happy, "Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast."

Derek returned Laura's smile, stunning her, before he replied, "I was getting a gift for Stiles, I can't wait for him to see it! I hope he likes it."

Derek's smile faltered slightly at his last point until Laura spoke again, "Well here's your chance to see, he's going into the school right now."

Derek and Laura followed Stiles into the school then took a roundabout route to Stiles' locker so that the boy wouldn't see them following him. When they stopped about ten feet down the hallway on the opposite side from Stiles' locker, Laura sniffed the air for a moment then looked over her shoulder at Derek, "Derek, do you smell blood?"

Derek ignore Laura and continued watching Stiles discretely out of the corner of his eye, he was talking with that shaggy haired kid he'd been sitting beside in the cafeteria the day before. Laura just kept talking too quietly for anyone else to hear, "Its… its coming from his locker," Laura said frowning, then her eyes widened, "Derek you didn't…"

Derek turned towards her, and Laura felt her heart break as she saw the joyous look melt off her brother's face, "What?" Derek asked looking terrified of the answer, "Did I do something wrong?"

**Stiles POV:**

For the first time in a long time Stiles was looking forward to school when he walked in through the front doors of Beacon Hills High School. He and Scott had open invitations to eat with the popular kids at lunch, Scott was well on his way to having a girlfriend, Stiles had been invited to a party by the hottest most popular girl in the school, and he had a good feeling about lacrosse tryouts after school.

Yep, things were finally looking up for Stiles, and he was ecstatic about it. He grinned at Scott when he saw him waiting by Stiles' locker. Scott grinned back before greeting him, "Hey man how's it going?"

"Wonderful, amazing, fantastic, I'm a shark in a salt water swimming pool filled with the bloody corpses of my enemies."

"What was that last one?" Scott asked with a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I said nothing," Stiles responded, then decided on a quick topic change, "So… are you excited for lacrosse tryouts?"

Scott perked up a bit at this, "Yea I can't wait, I hope we make the team,"

Stiles grinned at him again, "Don't worry man; there's no way the coach could turn down all this awesome!"

Scott snorted, "Maybe. Even if we don't make it it'll be awesome to see Derek play."

"Derek?" Stiles turned the name into a question.

"Yea, Derek Hale. He's the captain, he's won league MVP every year since he started in his freshman year. Last year they made him take a drug test because everyone thought he was on steroids, turns out he's just ridiculously athletic."

"Wow," Stiles responded, "that makes me extremely nervous now. I was all confident and everything, and then you go and tell me we're competing against some kind of sports god…"

"At least you don't have asthma," Scott replied pathetically.

Stiles shrugged then turned to open his locker. When the locker's door swung open he froze, mouth gaping.

"Stiles?" Scott poked Stiles' shoulder in concern, "You ok buddy?"

Stiles took a step back in horror, as Scott stepped forward to see what had freaked Stiles out so much, "Holy shit!" Scott shouted scrambling back.

"There's a dead animal in my locker," Stiles whimpered, "There's a dead animal in my locker and there's blood everywhere!"

Stiles swayed slightly at the sight of all the blood, "God so much blood," then the smell of the blood hit him, and everything went black.

"Dad come on, if I miss the first tryout I'm not going to make the team."

"Stiles, I don't care. You passed out earlier today, you need to rest so and make sure you're okay," the Sheriff responded giving Stiles a look that told Stiles that he was not to be argued with. The nurse had called Stiles' dad after he'd passed out in the hallway, and after talking to the principle the Sheriff had ignored Stiles' protests and taken him home to rest for the rest of the day

Of course Stiles ignored this and argued anyways, "It was just the blood Dad, I'm fine really."

The Sheriff's eyebrows furrowed at the reminder, "Actually, now that you've brought it up I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going to that school anymore."

"Dad!" Stiles wined.

"Somebody put a dead animal in your locker Stiles; that's serious stuff, that's like cult level, or at least some really intense bullying. Now… I have these pamphlets about a boarding school with a zero tolerance bullying policy…"

Stiles cut him off, "No! No way! I'm not going to boarding school! Dad we can't even afford it!"

"Well, you'd have to get a scholarship and we might have to tighten things up around here a little bit, but we should be ok."

Stiles let out a sigh of frustration when he saw the determined look on his father's face, "Fine… if I look at the pamphlets can I go to my tryout?"

The Sheriff grinned at Stiles compromise, "Sure son, I think you're really going to like this school, it seems like a great place."

"I've only agreed to read the pamphlets, I'm not going to boarding school Dad," Stiles countered with a sigh, "I have to go, I don't want to be late for the first tryout."

Stiles walked out of his house, got into his jeep, and drove quickly to the school. When he got there he ran to the locker rooms so that he wouldn't be late. When he rushed into the locker room Jackson looked up from untying his expensive designer shoes, "What's up Princess? I have to say I'm surprised to see you here, I would have thought the lacrosse might be too much for your delicate constitution."

"Fuck you Jackson," Stiles responded, too tired to come with a clever retort. Jackson looked like he was about to go on, but he cut himself off at an angry glower and what sounded suspiciously like a quiet growl from Derek as he walked into the locker room behind Stiles.

Stiles shrugged it off, going over to where he saw Scott and setting his bag down beside his friend. Then he commenced getting dressed, desperately avoided looking around at the numerous extremely attractive jocks undressing around him. It wouldn't do to pop a boner in the locker room on the first day of tryouts.

To Stiles surprise Derek brushed passed him, and dropped his equipment bag on the bench beside Stiles. Stiles had to force himself to stare at the ground to avoid looking at the sex god undressing beside him.

Stiles turned away from Derek and bent over to pull up his jockstrap. Then he froze as he felt a weird sensation coming from his ass.

**Derek's POV:**

Derek was not happy, his good mood from earlier that morning had melted away as soon as Stiles had opened his locker. He'd stormed off, and been careful to avoid Laura for the rest of the day. All he had left was lacrosse tryouts, and then he would be free to go home and come up with a more effective way to attract Stiles to him.

He was actually looking forward to lacrosse, it was a great way to work off excess energy, and also great agility training. As he made his way towards the locker rooms he caught the scent of Stiles not too far ahead of him. Becoming drunk off of the intoxicating aroma, Derek followed Stiles into the locker room.

He heard the asshole who insulted Stiles, and shut the kid up with a quiet growl, letting his wolf eyes flash for a moment, and probably terrifying him. Content that he'd shut the kid up he followed Stiles over to where he was changing beside that kid that he'd been talking to earlier.

Derek brushed past him, reveling in the brief moment of contact with his mate, before settling in as close to the boy as was socially acceptable then began to change while he watched his mate, and bathed in his scent.

As Derek changed he started to reflect. Stiles hadn't liked the fox. That was disheartening; he'd spent almost an hour hunting it. It was a beautiful specimen, full lustrous coat, mature, but still young and strong. It was a marvelous catch, and he could not understand what about it had offended Stiles so much. He decided it was probably one of those differences between human and werewolf social conventions that he'd never been able to understand.

He knew he needed to find another approach, maybe a show of strength and ownership. That was it he decided, he needed to show Stiles who he belonged to and that of course was Derek. Having decided on this action he turned towards Stiles, and found him naked, bent at the waist, spread nicely before Derek and clearly offering himself to the wolf.

Derek's wolf howled with desire inside him at the sight of his mate spread out before him, and the smell was still rolling off the boy, intoxicating Derek and clouding his judgement.

Derek lowered himself to his knees behind the boy, then pressed his face up in between the boys spread buttocks. Stiles tensed at the feeling, but Derek ignored this and began gently swirling his tongue around the boy's wrinkled hole, and sucking at the lips. After a moment he started tenderly lapping at the hole preparing the boy for him with his tongue.

Every single boy in the change room stood frozen watching the scene before them as Stiles stood frozen in shock while Derek feasted on his hole.

This was interrupted by a very loud, extremely angry shout from outside the locker room doors, "Derek!"

Then Laura Hale stormed into the room, grabbed Derek by the ear, and tearing him away from Stiles, dragged him out of the room before any of the boys could even react to her presence.

Once again Stiles took it upon himself to voice what everyone in the room was thinking, "What the fuck just happened?"

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and weren't too bothered by what happened in the locker room. Let me know how you thought that scene came out because I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. Anyway please share your opinions and suggestions with me in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Advice and Confrontation

**AN: I'm glad as always that you liked last chapter, I was really nervous about posting the locker room scene, but I'm glad that I got such a positive reaction to it. I hope that you all like this chapter just as much! Get ready to meet the rest of the Hale family, I know in the show Derek has a big family, but for the purpose of this story he's just going to have 2 younger siblings, fraternal twins named Sarah and Alex. Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorite I very much appreciate it, please continue to do so.**

**Diclaimer: Don't own **_**Teen Wolf**_**, If I did I would write myself into the show in a three way relationship with Derek and Stiles.**

Derek sat at the table in the Hale kitchen looking at his parents who were sitting on the other side of the table staring at him aghast with their mouths gaping open.

"Derek, you licked his ass?" His father shouted sounding angry and horrified.

Derek was about to respond when he heard a quiet giggle from just outside the door, followed by a much louder voice, "Daddy said a swear."

"SHHH, Alex," the feminine voice responded quietly, "They'll hear you."

"They already heard us dummy, they heard you laugh," the louder voice responded.

Derek's parents exchanged a glance before his mom called out, "Sarah, Alex, come into the kitchen please,"

"Now you've done it," muttered the little boy as he and his sister wandered into the kitchen.

The youngest Hales were fraternal twins, and just about the cutest young children you could ever meet. The age gap between them and Derek was 7 years, considerably larger than the diminutive gap between Laura and Derek. This left them at age 10 as the youngest members of the current Hale pack.

"What have we told you to about eavesdropping?" Derek's father James asked them.

"That it's wrong and bad and not to do it?" Alex replied.

"Exactly," James replied.

"But Daddy," Sarah wined, "You and mommy eavesdrop on Derek and Laura all the time."

"What!" Laura shouted.

"Calm down Laura," Her mother Sharon consoled, "We rarely hear anything interesting. Though I would like to know, have you let that poor boy from the lacrosse team see your breasts yet?"

"Mom!" Laura yelled mortified.

James snorted in amusement before turning to Laura, "Why don't you take the twins to their rooms while we discuss Derek's mate."

Laura rolled her eyes then pushed herself off from the counter where she'd been leaning before swooping down upon the twins and scooping them both up into her arms and carrying them off to their rooms. Once they'd all left Derek's parents turned their attention back to him.

"So Derek," his dad started, "tells us about this boy, this… Stiles."

"Well, his dad's the Sheriff, he's a freshman, about average height, skinny, he has a lot of moles, nice hazel eyes…"

His mom cut him off, "Yes honey, and I'm sure he has a really nice ass too, but what your father wants is for you to tell us about the kid. What are his interests? Is he nice? What are his friends like? Does he play sports?"

Derek blushed when his mother made the comment about Stiles' ass then carefully considered his answer to her questions, "Well…" he paused for a moment still considering his answers, "He was at lacrosse tryouts…" Then Derek trailed off realising that he knew almost nothing else about the kid.

"Okay, so we know nothing about this kid," Derek's father surmised.

Derek's mom snorted, "It's just like a man to pick the person they're going to spend the rest of their life with before they've even had a conversation with them," she paused for a moment thinking, "So what have you done to get his attention?"

Derek's face lit up bright red, "Umm… well there was that thing in the locker room with the licking… and I may have put a fox in his locker."

Derek's parents both stared at him mouths gaping open until his mother burst out laughing, "Oh God Derek! What were you thinking?"

Derek's father shushed her angrily, and she lapsed into silence clearly struggling to hold back her laughter. When he was sure that she was done Derek's father turned back to his son and asked, "Was the fox alive?"

"No, of course not, that would have been dangerous."

"Derek," asked his mother serious for once, "what made you think that either of those things was a good idea?"

Derek stared at the floor, his face still flushed bright red, "Well the fox was supposed to be a courtship present. You know, prove that I can feed him and protect him and stuff. Then in the locker room, he just smelled so good, and he was all bent over and spread apart for me; like he was offering himself to me. My wolf just kind of took over, I couldn't resist."

Derek's father sighed quietly, "The sad thing is, if the kid was a werewolf that would have been the perfect things to do… We're kind of a fucked up species…"

Derek's mom raised an eyebrow as her husband trailed off, "So, how did he react?"

"Well in the locker room he just kind of froze up, but at least he didn't freak out," Derek replied, clearly not wanting to go on.

"What about with the fox?" His mom pried.

"Umm…" Derek stalled for time, but continued when he realized that his parents weren't going to let this go, "He fainted."

His dad burst out laughing as his mom shook her head in pity.

**Stiles POV:**

The morning after the locker room incident Stiles opened his locker to find a dozen red long stem roses. He stepped back in shock similarly to when he'd found the fox, although this time he was glad to say he did not faint.

The school day was surprisingly not nearly as awkward or uncomfortable as Stiles had suspected it would be. It seemed like everyone was far more focussed on the shocking fact that Derek Hale was apparently gay, and Stiles as nothing more than the hapless victim who tended to be left out of the gossip.

So Stiles' day passed pretty much as usual, except for Scott who was extremely concerned about what had happened the day before, and was constantly urging Stiles to report his 'rape' to his father. Stiles had dismissed the idea immediately because he didn't want to freak his father out. Besides, the Hales were like scary rich. They could probably afford a lawyer good enough to keep Derek out of trouble easily.

The only big thing that was different from any other day was as he was walking out to his jeep clutching his roses to his chest to head home.

He was about to unlock his car when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Stiles whirled around to find none other than Lydia Martin standing behind him.

"Hi Lydia!" Stiles greeted her, "What can I do for you? Need me to clean your pool? Break up with Jackson for you? Annihilate your enemies? Collect the blood of infants that may bathe in it so that your beauty and you will be everlasting?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, "Stiles… focus. What's with the roses?" She asked noticing him clutching them in his arms.

Stiles' eyes flashed between Lydia and the roses in his arms a couple of times before he responded, "They're for you lovely lady!" he exclaimed shoving them towards her.

Lydia simply rolled her eyes again, "Don't be ridiculous Stiles, you can't afford to by roses. They're clearly from Derek."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise at this assertion, "Really? You think so?"

Lydia nodded sagely, "So you like him then?"

She continued after Stiles gaped at her for a couple minutes, "Anyway, I wanted to tell me that you're taking me to the Hale party on Saturday. We're going shopping tomorrow after school to buy you an outfit, don't worry I'll pay, then we'll take my car and if we need it I'll pay for a taxi to get us both home."

Stiles just continued to gape at her so she went on, "I'll see you tomorrow, be ready to shop."

Then she walked away Stiles just stared at her in shock.

Every day for the rest of the week Stiles opened his locker to find a dozen long stemmed red roses. He went shopping with Lydia like she'd said they would. And Stiles spent the entire week trying not to think about what Lydia had said about the roses being from Derek, and desperately worked to not notice Derek's conspicuous absence from the school.

**Laura's POV:**

"Laura, how could you not tell me that your brother was gay!"

Laura looked over her shoulder to see her friend Emily rushing towards her from down the hallway, "I've spent four years trying to get him to ask me out, and you never even told me he was gay!"

"Ok," Laura said, "first of all; it's not my place to tell people if my brother is gay. Second, whether he is gay or straight you had no chance with him. And lastly, Derek isn't gay!"

Laura didn't mean to be so harsh on her friend, but she was sick of all the people asking her about Derek's sexuality, Emily was the fourth girl to confront her, and she'd only been in the school for an hour and a half. Apparently a lot of girls thought that Derek was interested in them, and they were all pissed off to discover that he was apparently gay.

"What the fuck are you taking about Laura?" Emily responded angrily, "I heard about what happened in the locker room!"

Laura snorted then muttered something about Derek being an idiot under her breath before responding, "He's not gay, or straight. It's just the one person; Stiles could be a sixty five year old woman who ways over eight hundred pounds, and he would still be the only one that Derek would ever even look at."

The girl stared at her in shocked confusion, "You're kidding me."

"Nope, our entire family is like that. We all have one perfect mate, Derek is extremely lucky to have found his so young, it's almost miraculous."

The girl was still looking at Laura like she was crazy, "Mate… Like soul mates? Seriously?"

Laura snorted, "Yea something like that," she agreed. Then she turned on her heel stalking down the hallway.

**Derek's POV:**

Derek's parents had suggested that he take a few days off school to let Stiles recover from the trauma of what Derek had done in an attempt to woo him. So, after Derek had gone and put the roses into Stiles' locker he returned home, and spent the day in bed moping while he thought about Stiles.

Around 3:00 in the afternoon Derek was startled out of his moping by the doorbell ringing downstairs. Derek got out of bed and wandered downstairs to answer the door in his underwear. He opened the door to find Laura's friend Andrew on the other side.

Andrew stood staring in shock at the man of his dreams standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of sinfully tight boxer briefs. He was startled out of his gawking when Derek spoke, "Laura's not here," He said then started to close the door.

"Wait!" shouted Andrew, "I came to talk to you not Laura."

Derek raised an eyebrow, then turned and padded gracefully into the house, he could smell arousal pouring off the boy behind him as he followed, staring at Derek's ass. Derek took a seat on the couch in the living room, then turned to look at Andrew expectantly.

Andrew took this as his signal to start talking, "Umm… I was just wondering if now that you're gay, you might want to go out some time. I mean I know that you're interested in that freshman, but I thought maybe you might like someone a little more mature, or better looking."

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at the man in confusion, "I'm not gay."

"Ok, bisexual, whatever. Do you want to go out with me?"

"No," Derek responded calmly, "and I'm not bisexual either," he continued, standing and moving towards the front door.

"Are you trying to tell me you're straight?" asked Andrew, clearly extremely confused.

"No."

"For fuck's sake Derek, are you attracted to men or women?"

"Neither," Derek responded as he opened the door and watched Andrew walk through it. When he noticed the boy's confusion he decided to elaborate, "I'm attracted to Stiles."

Then he slammed his door in the boy's face and turned around to go back to bed.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm quite happy with how the scene at the end worked, and I hope you all like it as much as I do. As always, reviews follows, and favorites are much appreciated, thank you for reading! Also sorry to the people who I told I was going to update yesterday, I have planned to, but I ran out of time…**


	5. Chapter 5: An Embarrassing Incident

**AN: I'm Back! Sorry for taking so long to update… I had exams, and now I'm probably going to have to change my major, so fun times all round. You've waited long enough for this chapter so I'll stop my not here. Also Smut (sort of, does masturbation count as smut?), to start this chapter, if this bothers you I don't understand what you were thinking when you started reading M rated Stereck fanfiction, silly prudes.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Wolf, I own many things, but this TV show is not one of them.**

Stiles woke up Saturday at noon with a little problem. In fact Stiles had been having the same little problem since the locker room incident. Every night he was plagued with extremely pleasant dreams starring a certain broody senior and his extremely talented tongue.

Stiles had already felt what that tongue could do to his ass, and his unconscious mind seemed determined to tempt Stiles with the possibility of what that tongue could do to other parts of his body… Like his ear, or his neck, or nipple, armpit, the arches of his feet, and of course more obvious spots: his dick, his balls, a return to his asshole wouldn't be unwelcome either.

Basically dream Derek's tongue had thoroughly explored every part of Stiles body in the few days since the dreams had begun. The result of these dreams was exactly what one would expect; he'd woken up every morning with his cock fully engorged and hard as a rock, in fact Stiles considered himself incredibly lucky that he still had yet to experience a wet dream.

At this point Stiles had pretty much accepted the fact that he was going to wake up with a raging erection, so he'd adjusted by setting his alarm half an hour early on schooldays so he could take care of his problem, he'd tried to ignore it the first day, but when he found himself in second period with a rock hard erection pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his jeans he'd decided that he needed to take action.

On Saturday though, he didn't have anything to do until the party at 9:00 so settled him in for a nice leisurely jerk session. He stripped his boxers off, tossing them into the laundry hamper beside his bed, and then he lay back on top of his comforter on his bed.

Opening his nightstand drawer Stiles reached in and pulled out a tube of lotion, and an old pair of briefs that he'd been using as a cum rag. Dropping the briefs on the bed beside him he opened the lotion and squeezed a generous amount out into his right hand. Dropping the bottle of lotion beside the briefs Stiles got down to business. He reached for his dick and grasped it firmly, wincing slightly at the cold lotion.

As the lotion began to warm up Stiles started slowly stroking from base to tip, pausing every few seconds to swipe his thumb over his piss slit. Stiles closed his eyes moaning at the feelings emanating from his cock as the lotion allowed his hand to glide smoothly up and down his cock.

In his mind's eye he saw Derek lying naked on the bed beside him, and his own hand became Derek's much larger rougher one. Fantasy Derek reached over with his unoccupied hand and gently cupped Stiles' balls in his hand began rolling them around inside Stile's ballsack.

Stiles interrupted his constant, and frankly incredibly loud – it was a good thing his dad was at work – moans to gasp out his fantasies name, "Derek!"

Fantasy Derek moved his mouth right up to Stiles' ear and then there was that fantastic tongue again, gently tracing the shell of Stiles' ear. Then Derek purred out with that sexy low pitch growl of his, "Cum for me Stiles."

Stiles did just that. His balls tightened up against his body as her orgasm ripped through him, curling his toes, and he threw his head back as the orgasm wracked his body. Several spurts of cum blasted out of his cock painting his chest and his stomach in viscous white fluid.

Stiles just lay in bed with his eyes closed reveling in the afterglow of his orgasm, for a few seconds before opening his eyes and starring down his body, considering the streaks of white fluid. There was a big glob of cum resting about an inch above his left nipple, and he sat there for a moment starring at the glob. Hesitantly he lifted his hand from where it sat beside him on the bed and poked at it cautiously.

The cum had congealed by the time Stiles began to investigate it so the glob jiggled a little bit when he gently poked at it.

"I wonder what it tastes like," Stiles thought out loud. He returned to considering the cum covering his body, and quickly became lost in thought.

After the locker room incident Stiles had finally accepted the rather obvious fact that he was attracted to guys. He was still in love with Lydia though, so he guessed he was bisexual. He figured if he ever was going to do anything with a guy – cough, cough Derek- he was probably going to be expected to eat cum, so he might as well get used to it now when no one else was around.

Carefully he reached forward and with two fingers scooped up the glob of cum resting above his left nipple. Before he had a chance to second guess himself he brought it to his mouth and popped it inside. He quickly licked and sucked his fingers clean before rolling the cum around his mouth and considering its flavor.

It certainly would be a bestselling beverage any time soon, but it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever tasted. It was salty, and a little bit sweet. He could live with eating more cum, especially if that meant he got to suck Derek's cock.

Stiles reached his hand down and swiped two fingers across his stomach, scooping up another big gob of cum and bringing it towards his lips.

Stiles hand was about halfway to his lips, hovering over his face when he heard someone clear their throat loudly from the hallway just outside the door into his room. He turned towards the sound, his eyes widening in horror when he saw Lydia standing in the open doorway staring at him in horror.

The two froze staring at each other for a long moment which was only broken when some cum dripped off Stiles' fingers, and landed on his nose.

This seemed to snap Lydia out of her frozen state and she shuddered in disgust before saying, "I'm going to pretend I never saw that. Now go shower, we have to get you ready for the party."

"Its noon!" protested Stiles.

"We're going to need all the time we can get," she responded, waiting for Stiles to follow her orders. When Stiles just continued to sit there she snarled, "Shower now!"

Stiles jumped out of bed and scampered naked past Lydia into his bathroom. As Stiles stood in the bathroom waiting for the shower to heat up he swiped his finger across his abdomen again and popped them into his mouth, savoring the taste of his cum.

_ No_, Stiles thought to himself, _I wouldn't mind tasting Derek's cum at all._

_AN: I apologize again for the wait, and for the short chapter, I feel the need to inform you that I leave today to start a job at a summer camp, and will be there for the majority of the rest of summer. This unfortunately will mean that updates from now until September will be extremely sporadic if the happen at all. I apologize for this as well, but I would like to make it very clear that this story will continue, I'm not giving up on it, and this is not the end, I still have many things planned for my lovely boys. Again I apologize, and I hope you all have a nice summer._


End file.
